green ribbons
by purpleBEARSx3
Summary: syaoran returns to sakura after 7 long years
1. the return of li syaoran

**Green Ribbons**   
by Rhapsody Moonschild

DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptors and Cardcaptor Sakura belong to CLAMP. They're so lucky! Anyway, I acknowledge this fact and pray that they don't sue me. (Surely my fanfic isn't that bad...) The characters Koneko and Mr. Yukohama are mine. 

This story is set when the characters are all about 18... Some of my details are probably wrong, because I haven't seen all of the Sakura cards season or anything past that... Syaoran is in Hong Kong, and Sakura is in Japan... And she never told him that she loved him (a fact she regrets every day of her life). 

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING**

IN HONG KONG...

A tall boy with messy cinnamon--brown hair and hazel--colored eyes comes around the corner slowly. His eyes are downcast and, though he moves with the easy strength of long training, he drags his feet along the ground.

His mood is not improved by the sudden appearance of a raven--haired beauty that runs up to him smiling. 

"Syaoran!" Meiling says happily. "Good news!" 

Syaoran does not look up.

"What?" he asks flatly.

"Well," Meiling says, mood dampened a bit, "I've decided to break off our engagement." She pauses here, a bit uncertain.

Meiling likes it best when Syaoran is happy, and she's accepted the fact that he will not be happy married to her. He loves Sakura. And besides, the cute guy in third period keeps smiling at her...

Syaoran looks up now, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure?" is all he says.

"Yes," she insists. "I hope we'll stay friends, though."

"Yes, Meiling, of course we will. We're cousins." He pauses. "Domo arigato gozaimasu," he says slowly. The words sound strange running over his tongue once more...

"So-" Meiling claps her hands, "-when are you going back to Japan?" 

Syaoran tenses. "I'm not," he says, but his heart says something else: _Go back, it says, go back to your emerald--eyed beauty._

Sternly Syaoran pushes the thought from his mind.

"I am not," he says, "going back to Japan. Ever." He hears himself say this with a sort of horrified fascination... _He won't ever go back to see his beloved again..._

Meiling, good at reading expressions, watched his internal struggle sadly.

_This isn't right,_ she thinks desperately. _Syaoran loves Sakura so much, and Tomoyo told me that Sakura has been so sad since he left..._

_Tomoyo!_ She grins to herself. Of course! Tomoyo would help get Sakura and Syaoran back together...

"Why the smile?" Syaoran asks woodenly. He doesn't really care, but he feels like he should ask. Just in case it is important.

_Nothing is important but Sakura, his heart tells him sternly. Go back to her!!!_

Nothing is important but the clan, his mind says just as sternly. _Forget Sakura!!!_

"Nothing!" Meiling says cheerfully, interrupting his thoughts. "I've got to go. I need to write a letter!" She skips off.

Syaoran stand there for a minute, letting his new--found freedom soak in, and then continues down the street to his home.


	2. letters

CHAPTER TWO: LETTERS

Meiling rushes home and gets out her best stationery. She only pauses once, to leave a message on someone's answering machine...

"Mardon, it's me, Meiling Li. I sit behind you in third period history... Remember? Anyway, I'm free on Friday and I hear a very good movie is playing..."

She sits down at her desk and begins to write. Her maroon ink pen scratches across the cream--colored paper. 

**Dear Tomoyo-chan,**

I know we have never been the best of friends, but now I need your help with our mutual buddies, Sakura and Syaoran.

I have broken off my engagement to Syaoran, and suggested that he return to Japan, but he will not. Syaoran-kun believes that his first and only duty is to our clan. However, now that Syaoran-kun and I have broken our relationship off, the elders will be looking for a replacement for him to marry.

I believe that they would find Sakura suitable if Syaoran-kun announced his intentions toward her, but that will not happen if he does not see her again.

For his sake, and Sakura-chan's, I beg you to convince him to come back.

Domo arigato gozaimasu!

Respectfully yours,

Meiling Li

IN JAPAN...

Tomoyo awakens and yawns. The sun is shining brightly through her window. 

She dresses quickly. She is going to meet Sakura at the mall and go shopping.

_Though, for Sakura, it's more of an obligation than a pleasure,_ Tomoyo thinks, and sighs. Sakura-chan just isn't happy anymore, and she hasn't been since Syaoran left.

Perhaps she should ask Li-kun to come for a visit. That might cheer Sakura-chan up...

But what if he didn't want to come back? Meiling was going to marry him eventually. Probably soon, in fact... Perhaps he wouldn't want the temptation.

Tomoyo sighs again. After a quick breakfast, one of the servants comes up to her and bows.

"Miss Daidouji-san, you have a letter." He hands her an envelope postmarked Hong Kong.

She opens the letter curiously. Li-kun had never written before, and Meiling infrequently. Why now? Was this a wedding announcement?

She sees the bold handwriting of Meiling, not Syaoran. She scans the letter and smiles happily. Perfect!

"Miss Daidouji-san, may I ask why you are smiling?" one of her bodyguards inquires.

"Sakura is going to be happy again," Tomoyo grins.

Now, she had to help Sakura pick a dress appropriate to celebrate Syaoran's return (and he would return; Tomoyo would make sure of that). Perhaps something in green...

HONG KONG...

"Syaoran!" one of his little sisters yells, "You've got a letter!" 

Slowly, he rises from his perch on the step and comes to take his letter. Who would write him? Probably junk mail...

The little sister decides to make it difficult for him. She darts away, trying to read the return address.

"To-- Tom-- Tomoyo Da-- Daid--" She gives up on the name and instead squeals, "Ooh... is it from your girlfriend???" 

Syaoran shakes his head. Who is it from? Oh, yeah... "Tomoyo Daidouji was one of my Japanese classmates... Hand it over!" 

He wrestles the envelope away from the girl and stares at it. He would open it in private.

"And I have no girlfriend." he says coldly to the sister. He trudges up to his room, letter in hand.

Once alone (though his sisters were listening at the door and pretending not to), Syaoran opened the envelope.

A letter in cheerful light--blue script falls out. He reads it silently, much to the annoyance of the sisters... 

Dear Li-kun,

Greetings from Tomoyo-chan! I have received word from Meiling that she has broken off her relationship with you.

She still worries, though, and she believes that you are unhappy.

Well, Dr. Daidouji prescribes that a summer in Japan will do you good. I have left a ticket for you in this envelope.

Syaoran shakes the discarded envelope again, and a small piece of stiff paper falls out.

"1 seat on the 9:05 a. m. June 8th from Hong Kong to Tokyo, Japan" it says on the ticket.

Syaoran can not believe this is happening. But of course he cannot go... He must stay with his clan. He read on.

I will accept no excuses if you are not there to be met. No excuses, Li Syaoran!

Sakura's 18th birthday is coming up, 

Of course! Syaoran thinks. Time flies when you're miserable. We are getting so old... Our 11-year-old days seem so far away.

But not far enough.

Sakura's 18th birthday is coming up, and I insist that you attend her party! 

Best wishes. I will be waiting for you on June 8th. 

Sincerely, 

Tomoyo Daidouji


	3. the return

**CHAPTER THREE: THE RETURN**

"Flight 356 to Tokyo now boarding! Flight 356 now boarding!"

Syaoran says a final good-bye to a tearful Meiling and enters the gate. He can't believe he is actually returning to Japan. Going back to his Sakura...

But it's just a visit, he reminds himself grimly. Nothing will come of it...

The trip seems agonizingly lost to the impatient Syaoran. He thinks back to his meeting with Mother over the trip...

_She had called him to her after hearing about the letter from one of the sisters. He had obeyed her, bringing the letter for her inspection. _

She smiled. "Syaoran--"

He waited for her to say that he had to stay and lead the clan.

"Syaoran, I think this is a wonderful idea!"

He had fallen over with surprise.

"Go back to Japan! Set yourself right! Syaoran, if you don't go back you'll never know..." she said gently.

"And besides, I approve of this Sakura that Tomoyo speaks of. She's the Clow mistress, isn't she?"

"Yes, Mother," he had replied.

"We need new blood in this family."

He flushed a bit, and she dismissed him. 

Syaoran comes back to himself. Finally, the plane lands and he disembarks. He begins to look for Tomoyo.

He does not see the black--haired young woman, but a nondescript man is holding up a sign with "Li Syaoran" printed on it, and squinting at a picture.

Syaoran moves to greet the man, slipping so easily back into the Japanese culture.

"Konnichiwa, sir. I am Li Syaoran." He bows.

"Ah, yes, young sir, you look just like your picture," the man says. "Miss Daidouji-san could not come at the last minute, so she sent me with the car. I am the chaffeur, Mr. Yukohama." He hands Syaoran the picture and starts walking toward the waiting car (limo, really, but I'm not picky).

Syaoran starts to follow Mr. Yukohama. He happens to glance down at the photograph.

It is one taken on a trip to the city. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran had all gone together and had a lot of fun. Syaoran stares at the picture.

It is him, smiling for once at Tomoyo's ever-present camera, and Sakura is behind him, grinning, with her arms around his neck. A slight flush colored his cheeks. 

Such a smile Sakura has... He sees it every night in his dreams...

He stands there frozen until Mr. Yukohama reappears and takes him by the arm.

"Li-san, this way... I thought I lost you there for a moment." He smiles and glances down at the photo clutched in Syaoran's hand.

"Pretty girlfriend you have there... Miss Kinomoto-san, if I'm not mistaken." 

Syaoran nods dumbly and allows himself to be led to the car. 

Sakura sighs. Seven days until her birthday, and she does not really care anymore...

Tomoyo-chan is planning a party that Sakura does not want, and hinting of a surprise she does not want either.

She fingers the green ribbons in her hair and stares out the window, thinking.

_Syaoran... Come back to me..._

Mr. Yukohama shows Syaoran into the entrance hall and disappears to put the car away.

Syaoran glances at the picture once more. It sends a pang of sadness through him. Impulsively, he stuffs it into his pocket... He can't make himself throw it away.

He takes a step. It makes almost no sound. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" he calls uncertainly. The sound is muffled. "Tomoyo-chan!" he calls a bit louder.

A figure with azure-colored hair steps into the hall. The light glints off his glasses.

"Eriol-san!" Syaoran says increduously. "Why are you here???

Eriol smiles. "I have come for a visit, my descendant. I am trying to teach Miss Daidouji-san how to make scones... She doesn't cook well, so we're going quite slowly..."

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo calls from what Syaoran supposes is the kitchen, "Who is it?" 

"Li-kun has returned!" Eriol calls back.

"Show him in, silly!" Tomoyo laughs.

Syaoran follows Eriol into a huge kitchen.

"Li-kun!" Tomoyo calls, her hands kneading dough.

"I will take over for a while, Miss Daidouji-san. Talk with Li-kun," Eriol says, and takes Tomoyo's place.

"Call me Tomoyo, Eriol-kun!" she scolds.

"Yes, Miss Daidouji-san," Eriol answers obediently with a straight face, and continues to knead the dough. 

Tomoyo sighs in exasperation. "I must have told him to call me Tomoyo a hundred times." She sweatdrops. 

"Thirty-seven, actually," a dry voice informs them from Eriol's pocket.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoan sweatdrop. 

"Go back to sleep, Suppi," Eriol scolds gently. "We wish to chat with Li-kun."

"Master, need I remind you that my name is Spinelsun, not Suppi?! Greetings, Li-kun," Spinel says, poking his head out, then returns to the pocket.

"Konnichiwa, Spinelsun, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun," Syaoran says, nodding to each of them in turn.

There is silence for a couple minutes. They've been apart for so long...

"So, Li-kun," Eriol says after a moment, hands up to his elbows in the dough, "why have you returned?"

"Tomoyo sent me a ticket," he answers.

"Yes, I did," Tomoyo says happily. "Sakura-chan will be so glad to see you again!"

"She will?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Li-kun," Eriol says, "Sakura-chan misses you. She goes through the day as if in a fog. She talks, answers questions, but she's not really there."

"So?" Syaoran says impatiently. 

"Li-kun, you don't understand," Tomoyo says, spreading her hands wide. "I can count on one hand the amount of times she's smiled since you left!"

Sakura-chan wasn't smiling??? Syaoran had loved her smile so much...

"She wears green ribbons in her hair every day," Eriol says quietly, "and at four o'clock everyday she goes down to the park and sits there."

"She just sits there?" Syaoran says, puzzled.

"We have followed her before to see," Tomoyo says. "She sits there in her own little world. Sometimes she cries. Sometimes she takes her ribbons out and just stares at them."

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran says worriedly. He is beginning to feel concern...

"One time, I asked her why she sits there," Tomoyo says seriously. "She said she doesn't want to forget. Just doesn't want to forget."

"She won't speak about you either. I brought it up once or twice, the old days... She said, 'I didn't tell him. I couldn't. But I wanted to, so badly...'" Eriol pauses here to let it sink in.

Syaoran's mind and heart fight a furious battle, and for once his heart wins. 

"Where does she sit?" he asks. The clock says 3:30. 

"You'll find it easily," Tomoyo says, wiping away a tear. "It's the only green bench in the whole park."

To be continued...


	4. a reunion

**CHAPTER FOUR: A REUNION**

Syaoran's feet pound the pavement in a steady pattern. He must see Sakura! 

Syaoran's mother smiles as she watches her son run to meet his love.

"My son has finally learned that sometimes one must listen to the heart, not the mind," she says, satisfied.

"She needs you, Syaoran. And you need her. What a fool I was when I made you leave before you could be together with her.

"My problem is solved now."

Sakura walks down the sidewalk. She does not watch the path she has tread daily for almost seven years.

"He's never coming back," she says softly to the wind. "I'll always be alone."

She reaches her bench and sits down beside a young man panting heavily. As is her custom, she ignores other people completely.

Instead, she focuses on her one true love. That messy hair... protective attitude... the color green...

She takes the green ribbons out of her hair and stares at them in pain. Tears begin to run down her face.

"He's never coming back," Sakura repeats, whispering to herself. "I didn't tell him. I couldn't. I wanted to so badly..."

The person sitting next to her takes her ribbons gently. He handles them as if they are precious jewels. She wants to take them back, but he hands her a handkerchief.

"Here," he says gently.

It is then that she notices that he is crying, too. Sakura digs deep inside herself for her old compassion, lost when her dearest left..

"Are you all right?" she asks.

"I am now," he whispers back softly. 

Sakura knows that voice... But it can't be...

"Sakura," he says softly, "I have returned to you. It is me... Syaoran." 

Sakura looks up into hazel-colored eyes filled with concern, happiness, and what she had missed most... his love.

Without another thought she flings herself into his arms, sobbing.

"I... I thought I... lost you," she sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay... I'm here now," Syaoran replies. He strokes her hair. It's still short, brown, and feathery soft...

She pulls away a bit, looking worriedly into his eyes.

"You still love me?" she breathes. The all-important question...

"I wouldn't have came back if I didn't. You think that stubborn Li-kun would ever give up?" He smiles through his own happy tears. 

"Syaoran, I never told you..."

"It's okay, Sakura. I know you had your reasons," he soothed.

"I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Meiling... But I love you, Li Syaoran," she cries out strongly. A bit of her old enthusiasm creeps into her voice.

"I love you too, Kinomoto Sakura." He smiles for her.

_His smile makes everything right,_ Sakura thinks. He has forgiven me... She smiles too.

Oh, she is still so beautiful, Syaoran thinks. And her smile still makes me weak in the knees...

Then a frown crosses Sakura's face. 

"What about Meiling?"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan... Meiling broke off our engagement. I think it's partially her fault that I'm here."

"Remind me to thank her," Sakura grins.

They look up to see the children playing at the slide watching them discreetly.

They both turn red.

"Perhaps we should find my apartment," Sakura suggests.

"You've left home? Didn't Touya protest?" Syaoran teases.

"Touya found a job and got married," she informs him.

"We do have a lot to catch up on," Syaoran agrees. Touya, married? Who would marry Touya?

They both rise from the park bench.

"Your hair ribbons?" he says, and tries to give them back.

"You keep them," she smiles. "I don't need them anymore, now that I've got you."

_That was his Sakura... So sweet and loving..._

He stuffs the ribbons in his pocket to join the picture and notices the tear tracks still visible running down Sakura's face. 

"Hold on a sec..." he says. He takes the handkerchief and delicately wips her face off.

_That was her Syaoran... Loving in his little gestures..._

Sakura lives not far from the park, so they walk.

The apartment is one of the usual affairs: one bedroom, living room, kitchen, and bathroom. It's furnished tastefully in pink and green. 

When Sakura switches on a light to illuminate the living room, a small figure flies into the room.

"Huh?... what???" demands the small figure, half asleep. "Sakura? You're not usually home until five..."

"Well... Kero..." Sakura begins, but the bear creature has noticed Syaoran. He abandons any signs of sleep and takes a defensive stance. 

"When did he come back?" Kero growls.

"Grr..." Syaoran glares at Kero. "I see you haven't learned any manners since I left..."

"What's he doing here?" Kero demands. "I thought he'd be in Hong Kong married to the 'little girl' by now!"

"Kero-chan, Syaoran-kun and Meiling have broken off their engagement. He came for a visit," Sakura says unhappily. They can't talk with Kero's obvious animosity hovering in the air... Then she has an idea.

"Kero-chan, why don't you visit with Tomoyo tonight? Eriol is over there... You can see Suppi and your master again!" she suggests brightly. There is a tinge of steel in her voice, making the 'suggestion' more like a command.

"Spinelsun I can do without," Kero mumbles. He meets Sakura's gaze, however, and quickly agrees that a visit is certainly in order.

So Kero leaves. Sakura and Syaoran stand there for a moment, then Syaoran heaves a sigh. 

Sakura laughs and they sit down on the couch. They begin to catch up on old times... Talking and crying and holding each other well into the night.

Finally, exhausted from the emotional outbursts, they decide to turn in. For propriety, Syaoran beds on the couch.

"Good night, Sakura-chan. 'Love you," Syaoran mumbels sleepily and turns over.

"Good night, Syaoran-kun. 'Love you too," Sakura says softly, and retires to her bedroom.

Once in bed, however, she cannot sleep. She folds her arms behind her head and stares up at the ceiling.

_It's a dream come true,_ she thinks. _My dear Syaoran has returned to me. I can truly live again..._ With a swift intake of breath, she suddenly recalls the only bad point of her conversation with Syaoran... He has to return to Hong Kong at the end of the summer.

She sighs. _You can't have everything,_ she thinks. _Still..._

The optimism so common in her long-ago eleven-year-old days decides to make a return appearance.

_I'll just have to get him to ask me to marry him before then,_ she decides. _That won't be too hard._

She sighs once more and drifts off to happy dreams. 

Syaoran awakens once during the night. He uses the facilities and, before returning to the couch, pauses in Sakura's doorway.

She sleeps easily. Moonlight plays over her face and hair, lightening her complexion to milk-white and hair color to fawn-brown.

"Syaoran," she whispers in her sleep, and smiles.

His face softens. "Sakura," he whispers back. He moves forward to leave a kiss on her forehead, then returns to his bed.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. the next day

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE NEXT DAY**

Sakura awakens slowly. She almost doesn't want to open her eyes. It would just be another day without Syaoran...

Her breath catches. Syaoran!

In a rush she recalls the events of yesterday-- was it just yesterday? It seems so far away... Maybe she just dreamed it. 

But her nose catches the scent of breakfast being cooked. It wasn't a dream!

She hurries to get out of bed. She dresses in the prettiest outfit she can find, a green affair purchased for her by Tomoyo on their last shopping trip in a fit of enthusiam...

She grins and thinks that perhaps Tomoyo was the one speaking about Li-kun with Meiling...

She walks into her kitchen with a renewed spring in her step. Syaoran looks up from her stove. He is wearing an apron sent to her from Rika, who was happily married in America. The English spells out "KISS THE COOK."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Syaoran says warmly. "Take a seat, it's almost done."

She follows the advice written on the apron and kisses Syaoran on the cheek, then sits down. Luckily, she has two chairs for Tomoyo's visits.

"Smells great!" she says admiringly. "Domo arigato gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun!" 

A brief flush crosses Syaoran's cheeks at her compliment. And the thank-you... Such simple words, but he suspects that when he had said them to Meiling was when she had decided to write Tomoyo. 

"You're welcome," Sakura-chan. It was the least I could do for your hospitality..." He switches off the oven and sits down beside Sakura.

They eat, each happy just to be in the other's presence. Sakura loudly compliments Syaoran's cooking at every turn.

_Still not a good cook herself,_ he thinks. The corners of his mouth turn up a bit. Some things never change...

The phone ringing interrupts his thoughts.

Sakura picks the phone up, and he notices that she's still got the pink one Tomoyo had given to her... He had returned his to Tomoyo before he left.

He wonders curiously if Tomoyo has kept it... Maybe he could have it back for the summer.

Sakura speaks with Tomoyo for a couple of minutes, then motions that he is to take the phone. 

She hands it over and Tomoyo begins to talk.

"Moshi moshi, Li-kun! How are you?" she asks cheerfully.

"Fine, thank you," he replies. "Actually... Great," he says and glances surreptiously at Sakura.

"So you stayed at Sakura's last night?"

"Yes," he says cautiously. When she says it that way...

"On the couch," he amends.

"Really," Tomoyo says indulgently. 

Syaoran decides to let it go.

"So... what's going on?"

"Well, I thought I'd see where you were... You left your luggage and apartment key here."

"You rented an apartment for me?"

Syaoran is astonished. He has had no idea that Tomoyo is such a good friend. She must have been very worried about Sakura...

"I'll just return your key... You obviously don't need it," Tomoyo says teasingly. 

Syaoran flushes. He debates on how to answer that: should he ask for the key and possibly insult Sakura's hospitality, or not ask for the key and listen to Tomoyo's gentle teasings?

"Um..." he says.

Tomoyo laughs. "I'll put it in your luggage." 

"Um... Good."

"Put Sakura-chan back on."

Syaoran obeys. Sakura speaks with Tomoyo for a few minutes, then covers the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Want to visit the museum?"

"Sure," he nods. "Sounds like fun." Then he looks down at his clothes, travel-rumpled and slept in. Not exactly the best to go anywhere in...

"Better stop at Tomoyo's first, though." She smiles understandingly. 

"Let's meet at your place first," Sakura says to the phone. "Syaoran wants to change... Of course I think he looks fine!" she says indignantly, then flushes sheepishly as she realizes that she's being baited.

"Be over in a sec!" she says, and hangs up.

Syaoran smiles a little. "She's teasing us."

"I know," Sakura says, smiling and sweatdropping.

They clean up their breakfast things, then go outside. Syaoran admires Sakura's car, a pink Volkswagon Beetle.

"Nice car," he says appreciatively in the manner of all guys since the invention of the wheel.

"It was my 17th birthday present from Dad and Touya," she explains, beaming.

Syaoran is reminded of all of the birthdays he has missed: ones he spent locked in his room, thinking of her.

His face falters just a touch, but enough to make Sakura concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asks worriedly.

He manages a reassuring expression. "Just remembering... I've missed so much of your life," he sighs. 

Sakura stares off into the distance.

"I wasn't at my best during those years," she replies. "It was like I was walking through a fog that covered everything. I dreamed like that, even... Wandering through the mists alone, calling your name..." A lump rises in her throat. "I never got an answer..."

"Call my name, Sakura," Syaoran says.

"Why?" She sniffs.

"Just do it," he says persistently.

"Syaoran," she says weakly. "Syaoran."

He takes her gently by the shoulders. "I answer. I am here. I'll never leave you if you keep me in your heart." He holds her close.

"Thank you," she whispers, content in his embrace.

After a long moment, Sakura recalls the whole purpose of coming outside: they were supposed to be going to Tomoyo's!

"Come on," she says warmly, and pulls away. She climbs into the car, Syaoran taking the seat beside her His head almost brushes the ceiling. Syaoran has grown much taller, surpassing Sakura's lithe 5'10" frame.

Sakura drives them to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo has not moved out on her own yet, so they pull into the drive of the same mansion Syaoran remembers from so long ago.

Tomoyo is waiting to greet them at the door, Eriol in tow. They are both smiling happily.

When Sakura grins back, Eriol and Tomoyo exchange a glance. Sakura is happy for once! their eyes seem to say.

They go inside and Syaoran goes off to change.

"You are happy again," Eriol observes after Syaoran leaves, not a question, but a statement.

A bit of red plays across Sakura's cheeks. "Yes," she replies steadily.

Tomoyo has stars in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you!" she declares.

"That's so sappy," a muffled voice says from Tomoyo's purse.

Another voice, this one located in Eriol's pocket, voices its opinion. "For once we agree on something, Keroberos," the voice says dryly.

Tomoyo sends a killer look to Spinel, who pops out of Eriol's pocket. Spinel seems unaffected by the glare, unlike Eriol, who seems very uncomfortable with the fact that Tomoyo is glaring even in his general direction.

Kero, popping out of Tomoyo's purse, receives the same sort of glare from Sakura. Unlike Spinel, he doesn't take it very well, quivering under Sakura's gaze.

She picks Kero out of Tomoyo's purse and holds him by the scruff of his neck. Tomoyo, who doesn't quite dare to do that to Spinelsun, watches Sakura instead.

"Keroberos, how dare you! Li-kun has saved my life more than once, you know!" Sakura fumes. She continues her tirade until Syaoran returns, upon which she becomes all smiles, putting Kero behind her back.

Syaoran is confused.

"What?"

Eriol sweatdrops. "Keroberos, impolite guardian that he is, insulted you," he explains. "That made Sakura-chan very angry..."

Syaoran sweatdrops. "You chewed him out, didn't you?" he says to Sakura.

Sakura releases Kero, who falls out of the air onto his oversized head. She doesn't notice.

"He deserved it!" she says fiercely.

Syaoran puts his hands up in surrender. "He probably did. Knowing Kero, of course he did. I must wanted to ask you if you remembered this day..." He draws the picture out of his pocket.

Sakura glances down at it. Her eyes go far away and she replies nostalgically, "Yeah..." 

Tomoyo grins. "Me too! We all went!"

"Not me," says a pouting Kero re-deposited in Tomoyo's purse. Suppi wisely stays silent.

Sakura glares at Kero and says, "I'm still mad at you, baka!"

Kero removes himself from Tomoyo's purse hurriedly and flies off, obviously trying to escape Sakura's wrath. Suppi sighs and follows his fellow guardian. 

"Sakura-chan," Syaoran says awkwardly, "Don't fight with Kero over me..."

"It's okay, Li-kun," Eriol says. "They usually make up in a few days..." 

"Say!" Tomoyo cuts in enthusiastically, "Isn't that when you transformed Float?"

"Yeah," Sakura says.

"I recall that one also," Eriols confirms. "I... uh, well, I messed with the elevator..." 

"That was you?" Tomoyo says.

"I was still testing Sakura. Believe me, I'm on your side now," Eriol reassures.

"I could have killed you over that one," Syaoran says. "You made me think she was dead!"

Indeed, it had taken a long time for Syaoran to even begin to trust Eriol, and it is still strange for him to think of Eriol as a friend now. 

"Tell us!" Tomoyo says.

"I did not see what happened," Eriol says. "I worked my magic outside..." 

"Well," Sakura says, remembering, "Eriol took a wall out and then shook the elevator."

"Oohh," Tomoyo says. "Exciting!"

"She fell," Syaoran says. "And I couldn't get to her in time..." He glares half-heartedly at Eriol.

"Bet you had nightmares for weeks!" Tomoyo teases.

"It turned out okay... I transformed the Float--"

"You rose out of the darkness like an angel," Syaoran says, lost in memory.

Eriol sweatdrops and Tomoyo, less polite, snorts.

"How sweet!" Sakura says.

"Anyway..." Eriol says a bit pointedly, "Let's go make some new memories. I promise I shall leave the elevators alone." He smiles.

"Yeah... He'll just break the escalators!" Tomoyo grins and leaves her house.

"Hey," Eriol protests, following her out, "I--"

Sakura and Syaoran exchange a smile, then go out to the car.

To Be Continued...


	6. the museum

**CHAPTER SIX: THE MUSEUM**

The museum is much as Syaoran remembers it. Fondly, he runs his hands over the description panel in front of the Egyptian mummies. Though they were now a common sight, it had been the opening of this exhibit that had prompted their previous trip...

They all wander through the museum, oohing and ahhing over points of interest. 

"Look, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo says, pointed to a T-rex skeleton. It glares down upon them, toothy mouth hanging open. "It's Li-kun in a bad mood!"

They all laugh goodnaturedly. 

"Surely..." Syaoran protests in an amused tone, "I can't be that horrible!"

"You've got a point..." Eriol smiles. "Your teeth are a bit sharper."

Syaoran's mouth hangs open.

"Did ever-serious Eriol-kun just make a joke?"

Eriol looks surprised. "I did, didn't I..."

Tomoyo says to Syaoran, "What have you done to Eriol-kun? You've actually made him have fun!?"

"Yes, what a curse!" Sakura giggles. They exit the museum, still joking around.

They stop at a nearby cafe for lunch.

After a while, Sakura and Syaoran just sit there, gazing at each other across the small table.

Eriol and Tomoyo continue their conversation for a few minutes before Tomoyo glances over at the couple. She smiles, amused.

"Come on, Eriol-kun," she says pointedly. "Let's go get dessert." 

"Miss Daidouji-san, I don't want--"

Tomoyo kicks him in the shin and glances meaningfully at Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol quickly changes his tune.

"But of course! Do you guys want anything?" he asks the two politely.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura mumbles, not taking her eyes off of Syaoran. 

"Me, too," he mumbles.

So Eriol and Tomoyo leave the table and move off some distance. They stand next to an empty table, where they can see Sakura and Syaoran but Sakura and Syaoran probably can't see them _(as if they would take their eyes off one another, anyway... )._

"Why--" Eriol asks.

"Let them be alone," Tomoyo smiles. "Come on, I'm still hungry and I hear they have a good sundae here."

"Sounds good to me. I'll buy."

"Eriol-kun, the perfect gentleman!" Tomoyo laughs. "If you insist..."

"I insist." 

They go to the counter.

A sudden breeze whips through Sakura's hair, mussing it up.

"I forgot my ribbons!" she says unhappily. "Now my hair's a mess." She sighs.

Syaoran leans back in his chair. He pulls something from his pocket.

"You might have," he says, "but I didn't."

He opens his hand. Upon his palm rests the green ribbons Sakura gave him. He leans across the table.

"Hold still," he says, and deftly puts the ribbons in her hair.

Sakura reaches up and feels her little ponytails. "Very nice, Syaoran-kun," she says appreciatively. "Where--"

He shrugs. "I have four sisters, remember?"

They fall silent. He looks at her, and she at him... They are still very close...

What else is there to do? Sakura leans in and closes her eyes...

Eriol and Tomoyo are watching from their vantage point close by.

Tomoyo watches them kiss and sighs. "They're so obviously in love," she says softly. "I wish that someone loved me like that..." 

Eriol murmurs in her ear, "I love someone like that..." 

"Oh... Who?" Tomoyo asks. Surely it couldn't be her...

"Someone you know very well," he replies. They turn back to Sakura and Syaoran, watching their friends in silence for a moment.

Eriol puts his arm around Tomoyo's waist and pulls her closer to him. She does not resist...

_Someone I know very well..._

Finally, reluctantly, Sakura and Syaoran pull back. They look at each other with affection in their eyes. They have just shared a very special moment...

The love in the air disappears when Touya walks up to the table.

_God damn it!!!_ Syaoran thinks. _Anyone but Touya! Did he see??? If he did, he's gonna kill me..._

_Oh no..._ Sakura thinks. _Overprotective onii-chan... What a time! Did he see us? If he did, he's going to fight with Li-kun..._

Eriol and Tomoyo, sensing trouble, let go of each other and hurry to the table worriedly...

Touya can't believe his eyes... The Chinese gaki back, and kissing his sister! That boy would pay...

He glares at Syaoran for a few long minutes. Syaoran returns the look calmly. He is almost as large as Touya, and if it comes to a fight...

But it doesn't. A woman comes up smiling. She takes Touya by the arm.

"Hi!" she says brightly. She has violet-colored curls and large, innocent sapphire-colored eyes.

"Touya!" she says happily. "Who are these people? I know Sakura-chan of course, and Miss Daidouji... But who are these cute lil' boys?"

_(Since you are probably reading this in English, give this lady a thick Southern accent.)_

She pauses here, thinking. "Oh, I know! You must be Sakura's boyfriend!" she says to Syaoran, who doesn't take his eyes off Touya. "And that make you Miss Daidouji's beau!" she says to Eriol.

A slight flush appears on Eriol's and Tomoyo's cheeks. The woman doesn't seem to notice.

Sakura moves in between Touya and Syaoran, breaking their eye contact.

"We'll talk later!" she hisses to Touya. Then, to the woman, she says, "Kinomoto Koneko, meet Li Syaoran and Hiragizama Eriol." She gestures to each. 

"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Kinomoto," Eriol says politely. 

"Yes, hello, ma'am," Syaoran says distractedly. He doesn't know whether to watch Sakura or glare at Touya.

There is an awkward silence. Finally, Tomoyo says briskly, "Would you look at the time! I've got to get home!"

"I'd better catch a ride with Miss Daidouji," Eriol says, and follows her.

"We'd better get going too," Sakura says in a relieved tone. "Come on, Syaoran-kun..." She pulls him to his feet and they walk to the car. Syaoran is very tense, but he relaxes once inside the vehicle.

Sakura sighs and sweatdrops. 

"Why can't you two get along?"

"I guess I made a bad first impression," Syaoran says shortly.

"I must get him to understand!" Sakura says desperately. "It was a mistake then!"

"He doesn't care. The fact of the matter is tat he can't let you go. Touya doesn't understand that you've grown up," Syaoran says perceptively.

"Perhaps you're right," Sakura sighs. She puts the car in gear and they head for Tomoeda.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. truce

**CHAPTER SEVEN: TRUCE**

They all meet back at Tomoyo's. After a while, Eriol excuses himself to return to his hotel and offers to give Syaoran a ride to his apartment.

Syaoran accepts and Eriol brings him to the address. It's a building down the street from Sakura's.

"How long has she been planning this?" Syaoran says incredulously. 

"Sakura is the sister Tomoyo does not have," Eriol replies. "Nothing is too good for her."

Syaoran waves good-bye to the young man who is in fact the reincarnation of his ancestor and enters the apartment.

It is furnished in the standard manner of Japanese apartments except for the photographs sitting on the mantelpiece. They are all of Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and him.

"Nothing is too good," Syaoran mutters to himself. He gets settled in.

He is fixing himself a sandwich (there's even stuff in the fridge) when the phone rings. Startled, he drops the sandwich on the counter and picks up the phone.

"Li-kun," Eriol says, not Sakura as Syaoran had expected.

"Yes, Eriol-kun?" he says curiously.

"We didn't really have time to talk before... Syao-san, I need your advice," Eriol informs him.

"Advice?" Syaoran repeats. _Eriol needs advice?_

"Yes," Eriol confirms, a bit of embarrassment creeping into his tone. "It's about Miss Daidouji-san..." 

Syaoran is puzzled. "What about Tomoyo-chan?" he asks.

"I..." Eriol says uncomfortably, "I rather enjoy her company, and..."

Syaoran laughs to himself.

"You like her!"

"Well, yes..." Eriol admits. "But... I don't really know how to court a girl... And Clow Reed didn't either..."

_Well,_ Syaoran thinks to himself, _Doesn't that cut the cake? Eriol-san wanting his advice... He really wasn't the best person to ask, having almost botched it with Sakura..._

He tells Eriol as much.

"Do try, anyway," Eriol implores him.

"Well... okay. First of all, getting on a first name basis is a good idea. Not 'Miss Daidouji-san,' try 'Tomoyo-chan...'"

Meanwhile, Sakura is gabbing with Tomoyo.

"So... how was The Kiss?" Tomoyo asks, eyes shining.

Sakura flushes. "Amazing..." she breathes.

"Sakura-chan is in love," Tomoyo says happily.

Sakura takes a glance at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan is too," she observes.

Tomoyo claps her hands together. "You noticed!" she says admiringly.

"It wasn't hard for me to recognize," Sakura says wisely.

Tomoyo's face falls. "I don't know if he likes me, though..."

"Has he made any advances?"

"Well..."

Sakura and Tomoyo finally finish picking through the nuances of Eriol's words and actions, and she heads on home.

She smiles. The only thing better than herself being in love is her best friend being in love too.

When she unlocks her door, she gasps in amazement. There is someone sitting on her couch...

Sakura summons her staff, figuring that if a card wouldn't work, then a knock on the head probably would.

She sneaks up on the person. That tousled hair almost looks familiar... No matter. 

"Sleep card!" she yells. The card activates and the person sitting sedately on her couch falls over, snoring.

She moves around to the front of her "burglar" and realizes with a shock that she had magicked Touya!

"Oh no!" She claps her hands to her face.

She moves back behind Touya and recalls the card, not knowing what she will say to him...

Touya sits up and yawns. "Sakura!" he says, turning around. "What--?"

"Uh... I came in and you were asleep," Sakura says quickly.

"Oh..." he says. His eyes narrow. _She had done something funny to him,_ he thinks. _Just like she used to do when she was younger... Never mind. She had promised that they would talk about the Chinese gaki, and talk they would..._

"Kid," he says shortly. "Talk."

Sakura sits down beside him.

"Talk about Syaoran, you mean?" 

"Yeah. Him. What's he doing here?"

"Syaoran has come back for the summer," she says cautiously. _I will tread lightly through this verbal minefield..._

"Why were you with him?" Touya demands. "You know how I feel about that gaki." 

"Syaoran is not a brat!" she protests. "I... I love him, Touya." _Oops... stepped on a mine..._

"But he's hurt you!" Touya rages.

"People change, Touya," Sakura says, helplessly trying to explain.

"I don't trust him." Touya is immobile in this decision. He folds his arms across his chest.

"Touya! You must understand!" She seeks eye contact. "Think about Koneko."

Touya is puzzled. What does his beloved wife have to do with anything? 

"Would you like Koneko's brother to forbid you to be with her?"

"That's preposterous!" Touya says. 

"Onii-chan... Dear brother, that's what you're doing to me," Sakura says unhappily.

Touya blinks. Is he really...?

"Sakura, I'm afraid that he'll hurt you again," Touya says earnestly.

She reaches up and puts a hand on his cheek. "Touya, you can't be my protector anymore," she says softly.

He jerks back as if slapped.

"No, no, hear me out... You've got a life and a family. Let me have a life of my own... Let Syaoran be my protector now," she says gently. 

Touya opens his mouth as if to speak, then closes it. What could he say? She has a point...

"We'll see," he says gruffly. "I must leave now... Koneko needs the car to go shopping." He gets up to go.

"Touya?" Sakura says, moving to block his exit. "Truce?" She stares up at him hopefully, but she doesn't have to crane her neck anymore... 

For a moment Touya sees her as others do: a tall young woman out on her own... When had his little sister grown up? Perhaps she was right...

"Truce," he says, then runs his hand through her hair, mussing it. "Now, get out of the way, squirt!" 

"Onii-chan!" She laughs, however, and lets him go. 

Finally, Syaoran hangs up the phone. He has done his best to help Eriol.

He laughs to himself again. _Clow-san? In love?_

But he understands Eriol's confusion.

"Women," he sighs. "Can't live with 'em _(thinking of his sisters)_ , can't live without 'em _(thinking of you-know-who)_ ."

There comes a knock at the door and Syaoran, startled, answers it.

"Who is it?"

"Kid, it's me... Keroberos. Look, just let me in before someone comes down the hall."

"Why should I?" Syaoran is not in the mood for sparring with Kero.

"We need to talk. Come on, let me in or I'll knock down your door!"

Well, Syaoran certainly doesn't want to anger the landlady by breaking her door, so he lets the guardian of the Sakura cards in, albeit reluctantly.

"What do you want?"

"Look, kid, I'm--"

"Don't call me kid!"

"Look, Li-kun-- is that better? Good. Anyway, I'm kinda beginning to think that I've misjudged you..."

Syaoran's mouth hangs open. Kero admits he's wrong? Was he dreaming?

Kero flies over to the couch and settles his little self on it.

"Yeah... Well, don't let it go to your head, ki-- Li-kun, but I think you're good for Sakura..."

"I thought you hated every aspect of my being!" Syaoran says, shocked. He would ride this one through to see where it led...

"No, no, no... Actively disliked you maybe, but not hated... Anyway, it's easier being around a happy Sakura than a depressed one. Half the time she forgot to feed me!"

Syaoran snorts. He knew that food would come into it somewhere...

"So you like me, because when I'm around, you get regular meals," Syaoran states. 

"Yes... And the cards are more restless when their mistress is unhappy..." Kero nods sagely. Then he jumps up from the couch and grabs onto Syaoran's arm, sobbing _(you know what sort I mean, not sad sobbing, 'I lost at my video game' sobbing...)._

"You've got to help me!"

"Why should I help you?" Syaoran asks. He tries shaking Kero off of him, but Kero doesn't move.

"I've got to have regular meals! You can't leave at the end of summer, or I'll starve!" Kero says with a passion.

Syaoran peels Kero off of his arm and says dutifully, "I must return to lead my clan." _Or I would stay forever..._

"Then take me with you!" Kero pleads. "You've got a lot of women in the house. Surely one would feed Keroberos, guardian--"

"Of the Sakura cards," Syaoran finishes. "Guardian of the Sakura cards! Which stay with Sakura!" 

"Oh yeah... Good point. So take Sakura with you!" 

"If it were only that easy..."

"And why isn't it?" Kero demands.

"The elders wouldn't approve." Syaoran sighs. _If only..._

"You don't think they'd approve? What standards do they use?!? I approve of her, Yue approves of her, even Clow Reed-san himself! Besides... who's living your life, you or the elders?" 

_Kero makes some pretty good points..._

"She won't want to come back with me." He turns his face away.

"I think she would... If..." Kero smiles slyly.

"If?" He takes the bait.

"If she comes as your fiance," Kero says wisely.

_Marry Sakura? What a wonderful thought..._ Syaoran daydreams...

"All ya gotta do is ask her!" Kero insists.

"It's not that easy, Kero."

"Four little words, Li-kun!"

"You've obviously never been in love."

"Do you see any magical female guardians around here? Anyway, you've got all summer to find your courage. I'd better go in case someone misses me... And Li-kun? Don't mention this to anyone, but... Truce?"

"Truce, Keroberos." They shake, paw to thumb and forefinger.

Then Kero leaves and Syaoran is left along with his thoughts.

_Would she be approved? Does she love him enough to join him in Hong Kong? Could he ask her..._

**To Be Continued**


	8. birthday

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BIRTHDAY**

The days wear on, and it is two days before Sakura's birthday (which for my convenience is June 15) when Syaoran is awakened by a sharp rap at the door.

Has he slept late? He glances at the clock. It reads 6:30 a. m.

_Who would beat on his door at 6:30 in the morning?_

"Coming!" he calls out, still puzzled. He pulls on some clothes and goes to the door.

Tomoyo is standing there, beaming. Kero sits on her shoulder, asleep. She pokes Kero so he wakes up.

"Huh? Wha--?" Kero stutters. 

"Kero-chan, wake up! It's impolite to sleep when visiting someone," Tomoyo admonishes.

"What's going on, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asks, and yawns.

"We're going shopping!" Tomoyo says cheerfully.

"At 6:30?" 

"Most stores don't open until 7, you're right... Well, you'll have time for breakfast then!" She steps in.

"Hold on a minute, Tomoyo-chan. Shopping? For what?"

"Sakura's birthday, silly boy! Surely you haven't forgotten!"

"Of course I haven't! I was going to go shopping tomorrow-- at a more reasonable hour."

"If you want to find the perfect gift, then you have to have plenty of time to look," Tomoyo says. "The first rule of shopping."

Syaoran groans. Tomoyo made shopping her favorite hobby, and she was good at it.

He easts breakfast and does his morning routine. Then Tomoyo herds him and Kero to the car. She has a normal one today, a blue van.

She gives him directions to the first store they'll visit and pulls out her cell phone to leave a message for Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-chan! Tomoyo here. I've borrowed your boyfriend for the day so we can go birthday-present shopping! Bai!"

Syaoran sighs as he listens to Tomoyo. It would be a long day...

They wander into yet another store. Kero, safely hidden in Tomoyo's purse, complains loudly, "I'm hungry!"

"Me, too," Syaoran whispers to him. This is the twelfth store they've visited and Tomoyo isn't satisfied with any of his choices. She hasn't picked anything out herself, claiming that she's already purchased her present.

"Don't give a woman jewelery unless you're positive she'll like it," Tomoyo is saying. "The fifty-third rule of shopping."

_The first and only rule for shopping for men... Don't bring a shopping guru along... Ever..._ Syaoran thinks.

"Why are you constantly pulling me to the jewelery, then?" Syaoran demands unhappily.

"Because I want you to look at the rings," Tomoyo says calmly.

Syaoran sighs. _Tomoyo, unsatisfied with his return, is constantly trying to get me to ask Sakura to marry me,_ he thinks. _And Kero-chan is egging her on... sort of._

"Pick something so we can go home!" Kero says so that only Syaoran and Tomoyo can hear. "Tomoyo has pudding in her fridge! I can hear it calling to me, 'Eat me, Keroberos, eat me!'"

"Quiet, Kero-chan," Tomoyo hisses. "There's something perfect here... I can sense it." 

Syaoran groans. Tomoyo senses good buys. Go figure.

"Here!" she says, and pulls him over to look at something. He looks down, thinking that it's probably another bust, but...

Tomoyo is pointing to two teddy bears hugging each other, one green and one pink. Around the pink bear's neck is a locket meant for a human to wear.

"Perfect!" Tomoyo says fervently. Syaoran agrees.

They go down to the food court to wait _(guess whose idea that is... ;;)_ for the locket to be engraved.

Tomoyo buys Kero something to eat and slips it into her purse. He finally closes his mouth and stops his incessant yapping.

"Final rule of shopping," Tomoyo announces happily. "Get a good engraving. What did you tell them to put?"

"You find out when Sakura-chan does," Syaoran says.

"Come on! Tell me now!" 

"Tomoyo-chan, this is your punishment for making me shop for six hours. I got a better work-out than when I was training!" 

They laugh. Kero-chan finishes his meal. They pick up Syaoran's gift and return home.

Skip ahead a day to Sakura's birthday. It's not that the day inbetween was dull, it just isn't relative to this tale.

The day dawns clear and bright. Sakura awakens late, as is her custom. (The others know not to call her before ten-thirty. ";)

She jumps into the shower still yawning. The party is scheduled for 2 p. m., so she has four hours.

She scrubs herself squeaky-clean and then, after careful deliberation, selects a dress from the closet. It's gauzy but not transparent. The off-the-shoulder-straps dress is the color of grass.

"I can't wait!" She smiles to herself, then touches two fingers to her lips, remembering...

"Life is good."

Syaoran as been up for some hours. 

Right now he's trying to wrap Sakura's present. Syaoran just can't seem to get it right...

Finally, he is done. He stands back and surveys it... Maybe he would ask Tomoyo to re-wrap it for him... _But otherwise,_ he thinks... _This is a wonderful day._

Tomoyo is searching through her closets for the nth time. 

"Miss Daidouji-san," a maid inquires mildly, "What is wrong? You have plenty of clothes to choose from, yet you can't seem to select something..."

Tomoyo waves her away. "I know, I know... I just want to look nice..."

_To impress Eriol... What a day..._

Eriol is unconcerned with any of his preparations. He is much more worried about Spinel and Kero.

"Be quiet!" he says, exasperated. "The neighbors are complaining!" 

Spinel and Kero look up from their argument for a moment, then turn back.

"Scaredy cat!" 

"You're unbearable!" 

Finally, Eriol moves over and picks the guardians out of the air, holding them both apart by the scruffs of their necks.

"I am ashamed!" he admonishes. "The mighty Spinelsun and Keroberos fighting like common animals!"

The two glare at each other, but stay quiet.

"Kero-chan, I believe that it is time that you return to your mistress." Eriol sighs. 

"It has been good seeing you again, but you cannot stay with me anymore, guardian of the Sakura cards."

"But, Master!" Kero says. He hugs Eriol's arm, sobbing.

"I am not disowning you, silly beast! No, I just think that your life and duties remain here, with Sakura-chan. Not in England with me." 

Kero sniffs. "Master, you're right. But... you will come to visit, ne?"

"We've got the rest of the summer, Kero-chan! And when Sakura returns to Japan, I will visit." 

"Master... She's still here."

"I have foreseen her leavetaking... She'll follow my descendant anywhere he goes, even to Hong Kong," Eriol says wisely.

"But she will visit Japan, and bring you, I'm sure... I'll come back," Eriol says reassuringly, but he's really thinking of a girl with midnight-black hair and sparkling violet eyes...

"Well, then... I'm gonna wish Sakura a happy birthday! Bye, Eriol-san! Bye, Suppi!" Kero shoots out the open window.

"I am not Suppi!" Spinel frowns.

_Aiee..._ Eriol thinks. _What a day..._

They meet at a roller rink. Tomoyo, hoping that skating might spark some interest in Sakura, had scheduled the party there.

The other persons attending were few: when Sakura had been unhappy, she had withdrawn from others.

But Touya comes, with Koneko. Yukito shows up, but does not skate. Sakura's father comes also, _(I don't know his Japanese name so I'm gonna call him Aiden)_ to watch the 'miracle change' Syaoran envokes on Sakura. Rika, Chiharu, and the others have either moved on or lost touch.

Sakura arrives last, almost late. A collective sigh of approval comes from the group, Yukito, Touya, and Aiden especially. She seems so happy, so alive...

The "children" all go out onto the floor to skate.

Eriol is a good skater, like he's good at everything else, and Tomoyo skates like she's a dancer. Syaoran, to put it bluntly, stinks. Sakura outshines them all, whipping around the rink in that dress doing leaps and turns (very hard on roller skates).

Syaoran falls down for the umpteenth time. As Sakura darts by, laughing, she catches his hand and pulls him to his feet. She tows him along behind.

"Come on, Syaoran-kun! If you're coordinated enough to handle that sword so well, then you can skate!"

She slows down and turns around, taking both of his hands. She skates backwards.

"Just like this!" She pulls him forward gently. He skates forward uncertainly. 

"That's right!" She smiles again. Suddenly, he falls forward, tripping over his own feet. He lets go of Sakura's hands so she doesn't fall too.

She laughs again. "Syao-kun, perhaps you aren't as coordinated as I thought!"

"Hey!" he says goodnaturedly. He pulls her down to the floor beside him, but gently so it doesn't hurt her.

She laughs and for once he joins in. They are sitting in the middle of the floor, skates splayed out, laughing with each other. What a picture...

"Sakura-chan, you can laugh at anything," Syaoran says. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

She gets to her feet and pulls him up. Awkwardly, he skates forward a few feet.

"And you, Syao-kun, never give up," she says softly. "One of the reasons I love you so much."

"Ahh, isn't that just adorable!" Koneko beams. "Them two are made for each other."

She excuses herself to the ladies room, leaving the men alone. They watch in silence for a moment as Sakura takes off, rocketing around the rink.

"Wait up!" Syaoran protests, and tries to follow. He falls down about every ten feet.

"Koneko is right," Yukito says softly. "They're perfect together." He smiles.

"My little girl's all grown up," Aiden says. "All grown up and in love..."

Touya sighs and takes a deep breath. "If she's happy with him... then I'm happy for her."

They sit in silence until Koneko returns.

What's going on with Eriol and Tomoyo, you ask? Well...

While Syaoran is trying hopelessly to catch Sakura, Eriol comes up beside Tomoyo.

"I admire your skill," he says pleasantly. "Tomoyo-chan." His voice moves upward at the last, almost turning it into a question.

Tomoyo smiles. "You called me Tomoyo-chan!"

A slow song comes on over the loudspeakers.

"Three couples here today!" the man says. "Couples skate!"

Touya and Koneko come out onto the floor. They are both about average skaters.

Sakura lets Syaoran catch up to her and skates slowly beside him. They are hand in hand.

Tomoyo and Eriol look down at the floor with reddened cheeks.

"He thinks we're a couple!" Tomoyo whispers for Eriol's hearing only. 

Eriol shrugs. "Is that a bad thing? Come on, skate with me!" Feeling rather daring, he takes her hand and pulls her along.

And so they skate together.

After they wear themselves out skating, they all gather at a table so Sakura can open her presents.

Aiden gives her a locket that once belonged to Nadeshiko. Touya and Koneko give her a wall phone, so that she doesn't have to use the cell at home. Yukito gives her a charm bracelet. Much to Sakura's delight, Eriol gives her a new pair of roller skates.

And finally she comes to Syaoran's gift. 

"Tomoyo-chan, what did you get her?" Eriol asks, surprised.

Syaoran notes with satisfaction that Eriol has taken his advice to call her Tomoyo-chan.

"I can't give it to her yet," Tomoyo says mysteriously. "Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shrugs. "That's okay..." She opens Syaoran's gift.

"Oh, Syaoran, it's perfect!" Her eyes gleam with happy tears.

"Sakura-chan, don't cry..." he says gently. "Read the inscription on the locket."

She does. Then she begins to cry in earnest and throws her arms around him.

Touya, Aiden, and Yukito exchange significant glances. Sakura has not run to her father, or her brother, or her friend. She cries upon Syaoran's shoulder.

And in that one moment they let her go in their hearts. Sakura is free to love another... Syaoran would be her comforter and protector from now on.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo picks up the locket and curiously reads the engraving. Eriol looks over her shoulder.

'From Syaoran to Sakura,' it reads. 'I'm never far away if you keep me in your heart.'

"How sweet!" Tomoyo whispers. And she accepts this: that Sakura is moving on to a new life with Syaoran, and won't have as much time with her...

She does not realize that she has spoken this aloud until Eriol whispers, "That's true. Tomoyo-chan... are you ready for another important truth today?" His eyes search hers.

"I suppose..." She smiles slightly. "Rock my world, Eriol-kun." 

"Tomoyo... I love you."

An eternity passes as Eriol waits for a response. He prays to any god listening that she loves him back...

Tomoyo is shocked at first. Her dream has come true!

She recovers the use of her senses and turns so that she and Eriol are mere inches apart.

"Eriol... I love you too." They embrace happily.

The other four people at this party have no idea what has just happened. What in the world had caused Sakura to bawl her eyes out and the other pair to embrace?!?

"Love is in the air," Koneko says, for once serious.

"It is," the others agree. What else is there to say?

_(Don't worry, I've still got stuff to say, even if they don't...)_

And so the day goes. And the rest of summer goes by quickly. Every day they spend together, sometimes both couples together, sometimes apart. There is only one thing to note of these days, a conversation Eriol has with Tomoyo in early August...

They are sitting on a bench in the park. They had been out with Sakura and Syaoran, but those two had left to talk at Sakura's place.

Tomoyo is sitting there staring at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts," Eriol offers.

"Eriol-kun... I need you to answer a very important question. Even if it's hard to do," Tomoyo replies, still gazing up at the cloudless blue.

"I shall try my best, Tomoyo-chan," Eriol says, confused. What did she want of him?

Tomoyo turns away from the sky and watches him for a few moments.

"Eriol, what happened to Miss Kaho?"

At the mention of the name Eriol's expression darkens a bit. He recovers himself to answer her.

"Yes, Miss Kaho... Well, this might seem a strange way to start, but I visited America a couple of years ago."

He pauses a moment to collect his thoughts.

"There, I met an engaged couple They were both 17 then. Their names are Emalie and Johnathan. 

"We began to talk, and Emalie-san mentioned a fact that I found strange: that her mother disapproved of her early engagement. 

"So I told them about Miss Kaho and me. They were shocked. They said something simple yet unforgettable.

"In America, people of a close age marry because of love. Not duty, not prearranged..."

He stops here for a second to take a deep breath.

"I thought it over for a long while. As you know, Miss Kaho and I aren't exactly close in age... And she loves me more like a little brother than a fiance. So when I returned to England I broke our engagement." 

"You did what you should have," Tomoyo says reassuringly.

Eriol smiles. "Obviously... If I'd married Miss Kaho I never would have come back here, would I?"

To be continued...


	9. question

**CHAPTER NINE: QUESTION**

(It is August 29, two days before Syaoran has to return home.)

Syaoran looks at the door, then at the little box in his hands. Door, box. Door, box...

'Find your courage.' 'It's just four little words.' Kero's little speech echoes through his mind.

Syoaran studies the box as he has so many times before. It's small and velvety-green. There is a worn place at the top because of all of the time he has spent fingering it, not daring to bring it out. This little box holds his future within it...

He goes back to looking at the door. The box. The door. At this rate he won't leave the apartment for years.

The phone rings and Syaoran jumps five feet into the air.

With trembling hand he picks up the phone.

"Moshi moshi," he manages.

"Moshi moshi, Li-kun!" It is Tomoyo.

Syaoran relaxes. "What's up?"

"Well... it's just that I've been wondering..."

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?"

"When you're finally going to give Sakura-chan the ring you carry around in your pocket!" Tomoyo laughs.

"You know??? How?"

"I have my ways, Li-kun. When?"

Syaoran pulls himself together and finds his courage. He gives it a good mental talking-to and tells it to stay put. Then he answers Tomoyo.

"Today, Tomoyo-chan. Today."

Sakura meets Syaoran in the park at sunset, as he has requested. As she comes upon him sitting on that green bench, she notices that he is unusually tense.

"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?" she asks kindly.

"Nothing... I'm just a bit jumpy, I suppose."

"Why?" 

"Well... Sakura-chan, I've got something very important to tell you... You must promise to listen." His eyes plead with her.

"I will always listen," Sakura says softly. 

She sits down beside him. Nervously, Syaoran fingers the ring box in his jacket pocket.

"Sakura," he says, "I have to go back to Hong Kong in two days."

Sakura's eyes fill with tears. "Your mother won't let you stay any longer?" 

"No... But I won't leave you alone here. I can't go back and not speak with you for seven years or more!

"So I've come to one conclusion--"

Sakura is astounded. Is he...?

Syaoran takes that ring box out of his pocket and runs his hands over it once more. Then he rises from the bench and goes down upon one knee.

"Kinomoto Sakura, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes fill with happy tears. Her greatest dream has come true. And so she says:

"Yes." 

That's it! What do you think??? Please send questions, comments, and constructive critism to... 

I must thank Syaoran no Hime for her support! Her awesome 'fics inspired me to start one of my own! You go, girl!!!!!

There will be a sequel to this story, for those interested... It will be called "White Dress," (Get it? Green ribbons, white dress...) and will be available as soon as I write it!  
The story starts off where this one left off: the wedding announcement, the revealing of Tomoyo's birthday present, their journey to Hong Kong and Sakura's judgement by the elders of the Li clan... Will she be approved? (Hint: Look at the title of the story...)

Don't know the Japanese I use in the story? Short glossary below. Also: when introducing themselves or others, the Japanese say the last names first.

Bai-- I use it to mean bye. I'm not positive that it's right...

Baka-- fool or idiot.

Chan-- roughly, friendship. Usually only applied to females.

Domo arigato gozaimasu-- thank you very much. Used a lot in this story... 

Gaki-- brat. Used mostly by Touya to refer to Syaoran. 

Konnichiwa-- hello.

Kun-- usually applied to males, it means almost the same as chan but is a bit more polite.

Moshi moshi-- a way to answer the phone.

Ohayo-- good morning. 

Onii-chan-- older brother. Used by Sakura to refer to Touya. 

San-- respect. Servants use it. Also used by Eriol for Tomoyo and for persons he doesn't know very well.

**The End**


	10. note

Yessssssss !!! the story is finally finished ! watch out 4 the sequel : white dress


	11. note again

Yessssssss !!! the story is finally finished ! watch out 4 the sequel : white dress


End file.
